A common problem that users encounter when searching for information resources is how to choose keywords for input to a search engine. One particularly perplexing problem occurs when a user wants to search for items for which the user has seen but has no text-based information from which to formulate a search. For example, while browsing the web, a user may see a jacket for which the user wants more information. Unless the jacket is the subject of an advertisement, the user will have great difficulty formulating a query without knowledge of, for example, the manufacturer. Even if the user could identify the manufacturer, searching for additional information about a particular product among similar products offered by that manufacturer can be time-consuming and frustrating. Accordingly, a system and method is needed to solve this problem.